chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders Universe
Chicken Invaders Universe is a spin-off in the ''Chicken Invaders'' franchise, released on December 15th, 2018 in an Early Access stage. It's an MMO, where you'll join the ranks of the United Hero Force as a recruit fresh out of the Heroes Academy to fight against the evil Henpire. Features Current features (Early Access) *Early Access version of the game is not completed yet. Bugs may be present. Mechanics may change. Your progress will be reset. Repeatedly. *If you post any videos about this game online, you MUST INCLUDE the word "Early Access" somewhere in the video title. *Early Access is available to download for free from the Chicken Invaders Discourse forum: https://forum.chickeninvaders.com/t/download-early-access/761 *Galaxy exploration: **Your adventure will take place in a persistent galaxy comprised of approximately 100 constellations, 1000 star systems and 4000 planets (the galaxy will be regenerated when the Early Access phase ends). ***Certain planets also have natural satellites ***Planets are 3D models instead of static images ***Planets and their satellites show traces of their orbit ***Planets may have rings around them. **Planets may have additional requirements of Always-on items (can be bought at the Galactic Store) due to their environments. **You receive bonus keys for exploring each planet and each new star system. **Missions can be found in each planet and sun or binary suns. **Regional shops: ***Heroware, where the spaceships and weapons have a special stock ***Heroes Academy, where the "Always On" items have a special stock ***Fortune Teller, where the insight items have a special stock ***Gus's Gas, where the fuel has a special stock ***Aftermarket, where other items have a special stock ***Space Burger, where the collected food is traded with extra keys *Keys return as the main currency of the game, being used to buy items from the Galactic Store or regional shops. Keys can be obtained by flying missions, exploring the galaxy, trading food at the Space Burger or reaching the top 10 for worldwide missions. *Many different types of missions: **Galaxy missions include over 18,000 missions of different types such as Chicken Invasion, Boss Rush, Darkness, Droid Raid, Squawk Block, Retro, Comet Chase, Supernova, Meteor Storm. **Competitive missions that are generated on a regular basis: Daily Challenge, Weekly Challenge, Space Race. Top 10 players with the best result (depends on the criteria of each mission) are rewarded with keys, while the first place player receive an additional medal. **120th Anniversary mission to celebrate the 20-year anniversary of the original Chicken Invaders (the game is set exactly 100 years in the future). **Before each mission, players may also choose to start with a number of items of Extra Lives, Mountable items, Special weapons (such as Missiles or Dimensional Phase-outs). **They may also choose their skill level (Tourist, Rookie, Seasoned, Veterean, Virtuoso, Superstar Hero). This affects key drop rates and score, on higher difficulties keys are dropped more often and a "skill premium" score bonus is awarded. **All missions have a base difficulty scale from 0% to 100%, and types of enemies appear in each mission depends on the base difficulty and the skill that the player has chosen. **They may also choose to use a background, or certain music from previous games. Skills, backgrounds and music can be bought at the Galactic Store. *Different spacecrafts can be purchased in the stores, including Muller family with more satellite holders and mission slots, or BX family with slower speed and extended firepower. *Different parts of the spacecraft can be painted using customized colors (cost keys). *Contacts: Add players to contacts so that you can easily locate them and compare your stats with them *Squadrons: Buy the Squadron License so you can become a leader to invite members and assign missions to your squadron. Members complete an assigned missions will receive a score boost, as well as the leader receiving a key bonus. *View recent missions, save your favorite missions to play again at any time without having to return to that planet. *Mission medals returned from previous games, along with additional long-term carrer medals. *No Cheats at all Current development stage Early access just started. Most of Cluck of the Dark Side and Ultimate Omelette stuff is present, with some new additions in case it's necessary to check mechanics. Later on, remaining Ultimate Omelette, Revenge of the Yolk and The Next Wave stuff is planned to be readded. The full, official release will happen when everything needed from those games gets added. After that, iA will get to add ideas people present on the official forums. The remaining Editions for the [[Cluck of the Dark Side|latest Chicken Invaders episode]] (Easter and Thanksgiving) will not arrive until after this game gets released, if at all. Forums You can visit the [http://universe.chickeninvaders.com/ Chicken Invaders Universe forum] to share your suggestions or report stuff. Plan updates are also regularly shared, giving info regarding how the developement is doing. In case your idea does make it into the game (or something inspired by it), you will get certain rewards in-game, including a contributor reward, your name in the credits, and lots of Keys. Download It can be downloaded here. Gallery CIUGalaxyExploration.jpg|A teaser showing the galaxy exploration part of the game. CIULogoEA.png|An early version of the logo used until version 26. A different, non-moving galaxy render was used. CIULogoBETA.png|An early version of the logo from Teaser 1. The galaxy spiral extends further, the "CHICKEN INVADERS" text doesn't have a purple reflection and the "UNIVERSE" text is bleaker. Trivia *At one point of its developement, it was planned to be Episode 6, but then it was radically reworked so much that it became a spin-off. This however doesn't prohibit the main series from coming back later on. *This game will be the first one to break the usual edition release schedule, with Cluck of the Dark Side's Easter and Thanksgiving editions likely coming after Universe's release, if at all. Category:Chicken Invaders Category:Chicken Invaders Universe